Because Cooper is Awesome, and that's it
by AngelisIgniRelucent
Summary: "Coop, what's the best thing I've ever done for you?" "Well, I could respond with some sort of dirty comment … wait no …" "No no, I'm serious." "You go first." "I asked you first." "Fine, but you have to tell me yours after." "Deal." ANDERBRO


**This is inspired by the incredible asktheanderbros tumblr (which is that way **asktheanderbros[.]tumblr[.]com**)… I will literally cry if canon!Cooper isn't like this…**

"Coop, what's the best thing I've ever done for you?"  
>"Well, I could respond with some sort of dirty comment … wait no …"<br>"No no, I'm serious."  
>"You go first."<br>"I asked you first."  
>"Fine, but you have to tell me yours after."<br>"Deal."  
>"You woke up."<br>"You were there when I did."  
>"Oh god, you were so <em>still<em> … I can still see you lying there, all broken and bruised and … I thought … I thought you … weren't going to …"  
>"But I <em>did<em>, Coop. I _did._ And that's all that matters, right?"  
>"<em>No!<em> You shouldn't have had to go through that shit in the first place! I should've been there!"  
>"It wasn't your fault – you weren't to know."<br>"You asked me, though. You asked me to chaperone – I should've guessed something was wrong."  
>"But that – what was her name? – Jilly Saunders finally agreed to go out with you – I didn't want to drag you away from that."<br>"Do you _really _think that getting into _Jilly Saunders' pants _was more important to me than _you_?"  
>"No, no, I wasn't suggesting that. Don't' look at me like that, you <em>know <em>I wasn't!"  
>"And you <em>know <em>that wasn't why I said no."  
>"I know, I'm … sorry about that … it was a bad week."<br>"I wasn't _trying _to be your father – I was trying to _protect _you! Like dad couldn't be assed to do!"  
>"I know, Coop, I-"<br>"But if I'd known that-"  
>"I <em>know, <em>Coop, I know, but you just would've been hurt too, and that would've _doubly _sucked."  
>"But at least I could have … I mean, I should have …"<br>"Could have, would have, should have – there's no point in thinking like that."  
>"But-"<br>"Look, you were there for me. I opened my eyes and everything hurt like a bitch and I was terrified and I didn't know where I was, but _you _were there, so everything was okay. You helped me get better, Coop. I don't know _what_ I would've done if you weren't there and I was stuck with mom and dad."  
>"<em>Would have, could have, should have, blah blah blah<em>"  
>"Al<em>right<em>, alright, I guess I was asking for that one. But my point still stands."  
>"Whatever. Why were you asking anyway? What brought all this up?"<br>"Kurt wanted to know what sort of relationship I had with you – I said I didn't know how to describe it … because you're … you're _you_."  
>"Because I'm <em>awesome<em>."  
>"I guess … you're the only thing that's kept me sane … but you also drive me com<em>plete<em>ly _in_sane-"  
>"And I'm awesome."<br>"And then Kurt said that he could get a clear picture if he knew what the best thing you'd ever done for me was, and vice versa-"  
>"Dude, could you please at least <em>acknowledge<em> my awesomeness? It's getting rather offended."  
>"Oh, it's a separate entity now?"<br>"Yeah – it's too big to fit inside me. And I'm not really up for that – it's more _your _deal."  
>"Oh <em>god<em>, okay, unnecessary mental images …"  
>"How many unnecessary mental images do you think I get when you and Kurt go upstairs, mm? He provides, shall we say <em>graphic <em>sound effects too … I'm quite impressed with his vocal range-"  
>"<em>Stop! <em>How does _every _conversation manage to find is way back to my sex life and you making lewd comments about my boyfriend?"  
>"I guess it's because he's so loud, he's, like, <em>calling <em>the conversations to be all about him-"  
>"Ok, seriously, shut up now. This conversation is over. I'm going to Kurt's."<br>"…Are you going to tell him what I said?"  
>"The first part or the second part?"<br>"The _first_…"  
>"Is that ok?"<br>"I guess so …"  
>"Right then …"<br>"And you're _more _than welcome to tell him about the second part too, because, I mean, it's a compliment, really, and-"  
>"Ok, yeah, <em>bye<em>."  
>"Have fun!"<br>"You know what? I _will_. I might even come home and share all the details with you-"  
>"Aah, no! You're corrupting my innocent mind!"<br>"I thought so."  
>"Be safe!"<br>"Cooper, shut up."  
>"Don't get him pregnant-"<br>"COOPER!"

**ALL THE ANDERBRO FEELS! Yeah, thoughts?  
>xx<strong>


End file.
